Mikayla, the bad girl
by Lord Jeremy Silver
Summary: Mikayla is a bad girl who want certain things...


**Disclaimer: I don't own Hannah Montana.**

* * *

**Mikayla, the bad girl**

**Mikayla Jane Rocuuz is a bad girl who love porn, sex and alcohol.**

She live with her mom in a mansion outside LA.

Her mom is also a bad girl type of woman and that's why Mikayla is the way she is.

Mikayla is very egocentric and sassy, thinking that she is better than everyone else.

The only person she care about is her mom.

Right now, Mikayla is masturbating to a Hannah Montana music-video. Yes, Mikayla and Hannah are enemies, but Mikayla also wanna have girl on girl sex with Hannah, even though Hannah would never want it.

"Fuck, yes! Hannah, lick my pussy!" moans Mikayla in her very slutty sexual porn-like Mexican accent.

She use 2 fingers to finger-fuck her own pussy.

She finger-fuck herself hard.

Mikayla is bisexual and sex-crazy, so sex-crazy that she gave a male fan a blowjob on stage during one of her concerts in front of hundreds of people a few weeks ago.

"Yeah...sooooo sexy!" moans Mikayla.

Mikayla is very horny right now.

"Holy shit, me is such a slutty bitch!" moans Mikayla.

She finger-fuck herself faster.

It feels wonderful for her.

"Hannah Montana, lick me...drink my slutty pussy-juice!" moans Mikayla.

6 minutes later.

"OMG, sooooo slutty!" moans a very happy Mikayla as she get a big sexy orgasm.

Mikayla pull her tight pink sweatpants back up.

"Baby girl, are you busy?" says Esperanza Kate Rocuuz as she enter the room.

Esperanza is Mikayla's mom and she look very much like Mikayla, only older.

"No, mommy." says Mikayla. "I've done with my masturbation for now."

"Masturbation, huh? Nice." says Esperanza.

"Yeah." says Mikayla.

"Wait...this isn't porn." says Esperanza when she sees what's on the TV.

"True, but Hannah is so sexy. I wish she'd lick me to orgasm." says Mikayla.

"Okay. So you're into girls such as her?" says Esperanza.

"Yeah. She's my type." says Mikayla.

"Is she a lesbian?" says Esperanza.

"Unfortunately not. Hannah Montana is straight. I wish she was bi or gay so I could have sex with her." says Mikayla.

"Rape her then. You've done that before." says Esperanza.

"Do you mean like I did with Mimi Yorksen?" says Mikayla.

"Exactly. And don't worry about ending up in prison. I'll make sure such crap will never happen, baby." says Esperanza.

"Thanks, mommy!" says a happy Mikayla as she give her mom a hug of joy.

"Anytime, little sexy sweetie!" says Esperanza.

Esperanza is single. Her husband, the father of Mikayla, is dead.

Some people thinks that Esperanza killed him, but no one know for sure what happened.

"Yay! You're the best mommy a little slut like me could ever want." says Mikayla.

"I'm glad you like me." says Esperanza.

"Okay." says Mikayla.

4 days later.

Mikayla and Hannah perform together at Jessica Violetta's birthday party.

Mikayla and Hannah sing 'Pink Candy Ocean' by Alyssa Freidason, but suddenly Mikayla grab Hannah, pull down Hannah's pink latex tights and black panties and starts to finger-fuck Hannah's pussy against Hannah's will.

"What the heck are ya doin'...?" scream Hannah.

"I rape you, girl." says Mikayla.

"Stop!" says Hannah.

"Not until you cum for me, baby Hannah!" says Mikayla.

"What...?" says Hannah.

"Cum for me, Hannah." says Mikayla.

"Mikayla, stop it..." says Hannah.

"As soon as you cum." says Mikayla.

"You're retarted." says Hannah.

"Far from it, girl." says Mikayla.

"Please, stop this..." says Hannah.

"Why the crap don't you enjoy this, Hannah? I always thought you were a slut." says Mikayla.

"I've never been slutty." says Hannah.

"Oh, too bad." says Mikayla.

"Mmm!" moans Hannah, unable to resist the sexual feeling in her pussy.

"Are you horny after all, huh?" says Mikayla, teasing Hannah a bit.

"Yes! You finger-fuck me soooo nice..." moans Hannah.

"Wonderful. Slutty. Sexy." says Mikayla.

"Mmm, yay!" moans Hannah.

"Nice." says a happy Jessica, who love to watch the porn-stuff that's now happening on the stage and most of her guests enjoy it too.

"So sexy." says Mikayla.

"Mmm...fuck..." moans Hannah.

"Little Hannah, want me to stop?" says Mikayla.

"No! Keep goin'..." moans Hannah.

"Okay!" says Mikayla, finger-fucking Hannah's pussy harder.

"Not like that...be gentle..." moans Hannah.

"Forget that, baby! This is for my pleasure, mostly!" says Mikayla.

"So damn sexy!" moans Jessica as she slide a hand down into her pink soft sweatpants and starts to rub her clit in a casual way.

Mikayla touch Hannah's G-spot, forcing her to an orgasm.

"Ahhhh! Holy crappy shit..." moans Hannah as she get an orgasm.

"Nice. You cum so much and I love that." says Mikayla.

Mikayla is happy to finally have done something sexual with Hannah.

"This isn't over. That was just the beginning. You're my fuck-friend now." whisper Mikayla into Hannah's left ear.

"Oh, no..." gasp a very tired Hannah.

"Let's continue the song." says Mikayla as she start singing again.

Hannah try her best to sing as well, even though the orgasm drained her body of almost all her stamina and power.

2 days later.

"I did it, mom. I made Hannah Montana cum for me, on stage. Unfortunately she didn't return the deal, but I plan to make that happen soon, using grandma's old hypno-ale." says Mikayla.

"Okay, but remember to only use small amounts of it." says Esperanza.

"No problem, mommy. I know grandma's rule, only 13 drops." says Mikayla.

"Exactly. More than that can cause brain-damage." says Esperanza.

"Yeah." says Mikayla.

"I'll help you to brew the hypno-ale." says Esperanza.

"Thanks." says Mikayla.

The next day, Mikayla and her mom brew grandma Gabi Rocuuz's special hypno-ale that has mind-control powers.

Mikayla plan to force Hannah to drink it so Mikayla can force Hannah to lick Mikayla to orgasm.

"La la la, I'm gonna make Hannah lick me!" sings Mikayla.

"Yes, sweetie. I hope it will be erotic fun for you." says Esperanza.

"Mom, you're the best." says Mikayla.

"Okay. Thanks." says Esperanza.

"No problem." says Mikayla.

"Nice." says Esperanza.

Almost a week later.

"Soon you'll be mine." thinks Mikayla as she pour 6 drops of the hypno-ale into Hannah Montana's coffee when Hannah is in the bathroom.

4 minutes later, Hannah returns from the bathroom and drink her coffee, having no idea what Mikayla has done.

"Hear my words, you're under my control and wanna do as I tell you, baby." says Mikayla.

"Mikayla, you're my queen. Your wish is my command." says Hannah, all dizzy and emotionless.

"Good, my sexy slut." says Mikayla.

Mikayla pull down her pink satin tights.

"Lick my pussy!" says Mikayla.

Hannah goes down on her knees and starts to lick Mikayla's pussy.

"Mmm! Fuck! So sexy!" moans Mikayla, being horny and happy.

Hannah is 100 % under Mikayla's control.

"Holy shit...very erotic! Lick me, baby!" moans Mikayla.

"Yes, Mikayla." says Hannah.

"That's what mama love. don't dare to stop before I get my orgasm." moans Mikayla.

"Okay." says Hannah.

"Yeah!" moans Mikayla.

Mikayla is very horny.

"You're good at licking pussy." moans Mikayla.

Mikayla's pussy is wet and warm.

"I wanna cum." moans Mikayla.

Mikayla use her phone to take a video of Hannah.

"Mmmm, sooooo sexy!" moans Mikayla.

5 minutes later.

"Yes! Sexy!" moans Mikayla with pleasure as she get a big wonderful orgasm.

"Wake up from your sleep, my little slut." says Mikayla.

Hannah get free from the hypnosis.

"Thanks. You made me cum." says Mikayla.

"Evil perverted popstar chick says what...?" says Hannah.

2 hours later.

"Mom, it worked. Hannah Montana licked me to an orgasm." says Mikayla.

"That's great, sweetie." says Esperanza.

"Yeah, it was really sexy, at least for me." says Mikayla.

"Okay, little baby Mikayla. Want a glass of wine?" says Esperanza.

"Sure." says Mikayla.

"Here you go." says Esperanza as she pour a glass of red wine for Mikayla.

"Thanks, mom." says Mikayla.

"Almost forgot. I bought you a little something." says Esperanza as she give Mikayla a shiny black dildo.

"Awww! Thanks, mom." says Mikayla with a sexy smile. "I needed a new sexy dildo."

"Yeah, that's why I decided to buy one for you." says Esperanza.

"Cool." says a happy Mikayla.

"Sweet." says Esperanza.

Esperanza roll up her short latex skirt and reveals her wet pussy.

Mikayla understands what her mom wants and goes down on her knees, lean in and starts to lick her mom's pussy.

"Mmmm, so sexy!" moans Esperanza in an erotic tone.

"Your pussy taste so cute, mom!" says Mikayla.

"Thanks, sweetie!" moans Esperanza.

Esperanza is very horny.

She is also sex-crazy and bisexual, just like her own daughter.

"You're good at licking pussy!" moans Esperanza.

Esperanza truly enjoy lesbo sex with her daughter, but they don't do that very often.

"Make me cum, girl." whisper Esperanza.

Mikayla lick harder and faster.

29 minutes later.

"Yes! Fuck...soooo damn sexy!" moans Esperanza with pleasure as she get a big wonderful orgasm and squirt pussy-juice into her own daughter's mouth.

"Yum." says Mikayla with a smile, drinking her mom's pussy-juice.

"I love having a daughter who's as slutty as I myself am." says a happy Esperanza.

"And I love having a sexy mommy who allow me to fuck and suck dicks as much as I want." says Mikayla in a cute soft tone.

Mikayla and Esperanza kiss each other.

The next day.

"Mom, do I have a nice pussy?" says Mikayla.

"Yes, of course. Sweetie, your pussy is very erotic." says Esperanza.

"Thanks." says Mikayla.

"Anytime." says Esperanza.

Esperanza gives Mikayla a hug.

"Awww." says both Mikayla and Esperanza.

Both of them are happy.

"Girl, did you give your new dildo a try?" says Esperanza.

"Yeah, last night. I fucked myself to sleep with it." says Mikayla.

"That's awesome." says Esperanza.

"So true, sexy mommy." says Mikayla.

"Okay." says Esperanza.

Esperanza slide her right hand down into her daughter's tights and starts to gently rub her sexy daughter's clit.

"Mmmm, mama! So slutty! Yay!" moans Mikayla, getting horny.

Mikayla thinks it's so nice to have her mom do sexy stuff to her.

"Your clit is thick and warm, baby." says Esperanza.

"Alright." moans Mikayla.

"Yeah." says Esperanza.

Esperanza know exactly how Mikayla wanna be touched.

"Please...more!" moans Mikayla, all horny and sexual.

"Okay, cutie girl." whisper Esperanza in a sexy tone.

Esperanza rub harder.

"Yay! Me like..." moans Mikayla.

"Good. Relax and enjoy." says Esperanza.

"I do, mommy!" moans Mikayla.

"Sexy." says Esperanza.

"Yeah!" moans Mikayla.

Mikayla feel close to an orgasm.

"Fuck!" moans Mikayla with a cute sexy smile.

6 minutes later.

"Oh, yeah!" moans Mikayla with pleasure as she get a big wonderful orgasm.

"Nice. You cum like a true sexy slut." says Esperanza.

"Thanks, mommy." says a happy Mikayla.

"You're welcome." says Esperanza.

"Yay." says Mikayla.

The next day.

Mikayla masturbate to a Hannah Montana music-video again.

"So damn sexy!" moans Mikayla, fucking her pussy with the black dildo.

It feels awesome for Mikayla.

"Yes! Such a slut I am." moans a horny Mikayla in her best porn-voice.

Mikayla's pussy is wet and warm.

"Too bad this is just a dildo. It's been too long since I felt real dick inside me." moans Mikayla.

The last time a guy fucked Mikayla was over 5 weeks ago.

"Later today I need to find a dude who wanna fuck my little pussy." moans Mikayla.

7 minutes later.

"Yeah, soooooo sexy!" moans Mikayla in a sexy tone as she get a sweet orgasm.

4 hours later.

"Gotta look very fuckable." says Mikayla as she put on her favorite black latex porno-dress.

She also put on new make-up.

Then she goes to a small Greek diner.

"Hi, wanna fuck me?" says Mikayla as she walk up to a hot guy.

"No, I have a girlfriend." says the guy.

"Hi, dude. Please fuck me." says Mikayla as she walk up to another guy.

"Sure, Mikayla." says the guy.

"You know who I am?" says Mikayla.

"Of course, baby. I'm a fan." says the guy.

"Nice. What's your name?" says Mikayla.

"Mike Rollins." says the guy.

"Sexy. Do me, dude." says Mikayla.

"Alright." says Mike.

Mike and Mikayla walk into the bathroom.

"Fuck me!" says Mikayla in her best porn-voice as she roll up her dress and reveal her beautiful pussy.

"Okay." says Mike as he unzip his leather pants, jerk his dick to full stiffness and put on a condom on his dick.

"Ditch the rubber, dude." says Mikayla as she take the condom and throw it in the trashcan.

"As you wish, Mikayla." says Mike.

Mike slide his dick into Mikayla's pussy and starts to fuck her.

"Mmmm, sooo cozy!" moans Mikayla, happy to get fucked by a horny guy.

"Yeah! Really sexy!" moans Mike. "This is the best ever. I'm actually fucking Mikayla."

"Feel lucky. I don't let every male fan fuck me." moans Mikayla.

Mikayla is very horny.

"Fuck me, do me, take me, bang me, drill me, yes!" moans Mikayla in a very sexy voice.

"Yes!" moans Mike, fucking harder and faster.

"Awww! Sexy!" moans Mikayla, who really enjoy when a guy give her a hard fuck, like Mike does now.

"Love to get fucked, huh?" moans Mike.

"Very much so!" moans Mikayla.

"Nice." moans Mike.

"Did you see when I raped Hannah Montana on stage?" moans Mikayla.

"Oh, yeah. And it was really sexy." moans Mike. "My dick got hard from watching it, Mikayla."

"Cool, Mike!" moans Mikayla.

Mikayla and Mike are both very horny.

"Mmmm, soooo sexy!" moans Mikayla.

"I love this too!" moans Mike.

"Good. Not many male fans can claim with truth to have fucked me and you're good at it. And your dick is big and stiff, the way I love it to be." moans Mikayla.

Mikayla gives Mike a kiss.

"I can't believe that my condomless dick is deep inside Mikayla's unprotected sexy pussy! Sooo fucking awesome!" moans Mike.

"Mmm, yes! Give it to me! Fuck my cute pussy, dude!" moans Mikayla.

"Holy shit, you're the best, Mikayla!" moans Mike.

"Of course, Mike!" moans Mikayla.

69 minutes later.

"I'm gonna cum..." moans Mike.

"Sweet. Cum in me!" moans Mikayla.

"Okay...holy crap, fuck, yes!" moans Mike as he cum in Mikayla's pussy.

"Yeah! Soooo damn sexy!" moans a happy Mikayla as she get a very sexy orgasm.

2 hours later.

"Mike must've been a very true fan of me 'cause he splashed huge thick loads of cum into my pussy." says Mikayla.

"I'm glad you got yourself a good sexy fuck, little Mikayla." says Esperanza.

"Okay. It was wonderful." says Mikayla.

"Alright. Did you decide to get his number?" says Esperanza.

"No. I don't wanna do it with the same guy twice, even though he was one hell of strong fuck-lord." says Mikayla.

"I understand." says Esperanza. "I felt the same when I was your age."

"Really?" says Mikayla.

"Yeah. I had different dicks in my pussy every fucking time when I was young. It was very nice." says Esperanza.

"Sweet." says Mikayla.

"Is your pussy still protected, sweetie?" says Esperanza.

"Yeah. I take my anti-preggo medicine every single day, but I let the guys think that they cum in a very unprotected pussy 'cause that is what they want. I know how guys wanna tell their friends that they did cum in an unprotected me." says Mikayla.

"Men love to cum in unprotected women, that's very true." says Esperanza.

"Yay." says Mikayla.

Mikayla gives her mom a hug.

"You're the best mommy ever!" says Mikayla.

"And you're an amazing daughter." says Esperanza.

* * *

**The End.**


End file.
